


Just Another Lonely Day (At Woollim)

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dissing, Gen, Humor, Infinite dissing each other, Tiny bit of myungyeol, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: Everything that Sungyeol touches just magically becomes a trouble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I randomly made at 12 am without any real reason (when I should've been doing my work)
> 
> And I actually don't join the fancafe so I don't know if there are even threads there. Let's just pretent they are there.

 

 

The whole mess that made Woollim had to whip out a public apology is of course, none other than one person doing.

“Who?” Sungyeol asks, eyes round, big, and confused. It is very innocent. It is also very fake.

Sunggyu growls dangerously, Sungjong cranes his neck, and Hoya gives Sungyeol a mirror.

“But it’s not only me!” Sungyeol holds up his hand. “Woohyun and Myungsoo helped!”

The two mentioned boys gasped in betrayal.

“You said you’d protect us!”

“I should’ve known better than to trust you!”

“Yes, you should’ve known better,” Sunggyu agreed. “You better have a good explanation for this, or you’ll be shipped into the military before me.”

-

 

 

Sungyeol didn’t mean to do that, he swears.

He just arrived at Woollim a little bit early. There was nobody around except an office staff who was being extra diligent, although Sungyeol knew he was only there because he had made some mistakes and was trying to win his boss back.

“Myungjin Hyung,” he called. “Is Kim Bujang still angry at you?”

The older man had just turned his computer on when he saw Sungyeol hovering behind his back. He didn’t even look like he hears him, instead he pushed Sungyeol aside muttering “Black with a sugar, a creamer, three drops of hazelnut syrup, and three drops of caramel syrup – or is it two?”

“You’re buying coffee for Kim Bujang, Hyung? Buy me one too!” Sungyeol called out, only to be ignored by the older man.

Pouting, Sungyeol threw himself on the chair left by the PR staff. He looked at the computer in front of him. Bored out of his mind, Sungyeol decided to look around the computer. He moved the mouse and the screensaver faded, revealing Infinite’s fancafe.

It had been a while since Sungyeol checked this site, so he clicked randomly, checking the newest threads in it.

**_Idol whose voice contributes to global warming._** Who? Sungyeol clicked it. Oh, it was a treat about Woohyun.

_Leejinah – His voice is so warm I think it’s part of the cause for the ice melting in the arctic._ Sungyeol snorted.

_HyunYoungWonhi – You’re talking about his voice but I keep thinking about his figure. He’s not just warm, he’s hot!_ Sungyeol giggled.

_Lohaya – His voice is the best to listen in the winter. He should release a digital single for Christmas._ Okay, Sungyeol started to get jealous.

He started typing. _You know what is the only warm thing from Woohyun? It’s his fart kekeke._

He was about to click send when someone slapped his hand away. Woohyun glared at him from behind.

“And how do you know that my fart is warm? Do I ever fart on you?” he scolded Sungyeol.

“Of course your fart is warm,” Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “If it isn’t, you’re dead.”

“If I’m dead, I won’t fart,” Woohyun sassed.

“Who’s dead and who farts?” another voice joined them. Myungsoo had just arrived and he looked at them confusedly. “Why are we in the office?”

“DON’T YOU DARE SEND IT!” Woohyun gasped and violently snatched the mouse from Sungyeol’s hand. He furiously reached for the keyboard and deleted the typed letters.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo asked curiously, leaning to the computer. “Is that our fancafe?”

“Just trying to connect more to our fans,” Sungyeol said proudly. “I want to share the real side of us, but Woohyun wants his fans to think that he’s too holy to fart.”

Myungsoo understood what they were doing right away. Again, Sungyeol felt proud. He had trained his best friend well.

“Can you open a thread about me?” Myungsoo requested after thinking for a while.

Sungyeol clicked back to the main page of the café.

“Sunggyu. L. Sunggyu. L. Sunggyu. L. Why do you have so many threads?” Sungyeol whined. “Where’s mine?”

Myungsoo flushed scarlet.

“Why Sunggyu has so many threads as well?” Woohyun also voiced his complaints.

“We totally have to ruin these threads,” Sungyeol held up a hand to Woohyun. Woohyun high-fived it. “Which one do you want to see first, Hyung?”

“Try that **_The Voice of Heaven Kim Sunggyu_** ,” Woohyun pointed at the monitor. Sungyeol obliged.

_GeumJanDi – Is he an angel? I got goosebump listening to his song._

_ChaEunSang – When I listen to his song before sleeping, I never get a nightmare._

“Here, let me write the comment,” Woohyun pulled the keyboard closer to him.

_Honestly, it’s easy to get that voice of heaven. Just buy a helium balloon and bite it. That’s what Sunggyu does at home. Woohyun’s voice is way much better. Stan talent stan Woohyun._

“Nice diss,” Sungyeol praised.

Woohyun clicked send and they high-fived again.

“Myungsoo, which one of your threads do you want to see?” Sungyeol asked. “Here we have **_Divine Look Kim Myungsoo; Idol that never disappoint in visual Kim Myungsoo; Kim Myungsoo looks stunning even today; Handsome Idol Kim Myung_** _-“_

“Anything is fine,” Myungsoo quickly said. Sungyeol clicked **_Divine Look Kim Myungsoo_**.

_Yooshiwon – He looks so handsoooooome_

_Nanashi – That dimples of his is handcrafted by God_

_+170 other comments_

“Wow, Myungsoo, almost 200 people are praising your face just from this one preview,” Sungyeol told Myungsoo. “You’re really lucky.”

“Give me the keyboard,” Myungsoo shoved Woohyun aside and started typing.

_Myungsoo is NOT THAT HANDSOME, OKAY? STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS LOOK. HE HAS MANY OTHER CHARM ASIDE FROM HIS FACE._

Sungyeol and Woohyun protested, but Myungsoo clicked send immediately before any of them can stop him.

“Why are you self-dissing yourself?” Sungyeol frowned. “You’re handsome. It’s the fact.”

Myungsoo shrugged. “I’m just so tired of people only appreciating my looks and not my singing or acting or other talent I have.”

“Sorry, what other talent are we talking about here?” Sungyeol pretended to mock him. Myungsoo didn’t look offended, instead wriggled his eyebrow suggestively at Sungyeol.

“Oh, you know perfectly well what other _talent_ I have, Yeol. You were screaming for it last night.”

“Keep it for yourself, geez. I could do without knowing that!” Woohyun protested. “Let’s move on. Here is a threat about Hoya. **_Sex on Legs Hoya; Talented-dol Hoyaegi; Idol who humps the stage but he still looks hella sexy when he does_** _._ God. This false information needs to be straightened.”

“Choose the talented Hoyaegi one,” Sungyeol instructed. “And type _‘Talent? I’d say he’s more clever than talented. He knows what makes the most money in entertainment industry: porn. That’s why he keeps ripping his shirt and humping the floor!’_ ”

“Oh, look!” Woohyun pointed at a link for related threads. “ ** _Real talent in Infinite Jang Dongwoo; Fallen angel in Infinite JangDong_** _.”_

They exchanged a look over this.

“Well, they’re not exactly wrong about Dongwoo Hyung so I say we leave this one,” Sungyeol said as the other two quickly nodded in agreement.

“ ** _Next era, he will finish his Hyungs_** ,” Myungsoo said. “I think this is about Sungjong.”

“Oh! Let me write it, let me write it!” Woohyun said excitedly. “ _The only that will be finished next era is Sungjong’s abominable 50:50 parted blonde hair!”_

Sungyeol and Myungsoo clapped their hands and pat Woohyun for a job well done.

They spent the next 15 minutes creating threads to promote themselves such as **_God of Singer Kim Myungsoo._** Or **_Do you think Lee Sungyeol should adopt one more dog because Aga is feeling lonely_** _._ Or Woohyun’s favorite **_Stan talent, stan Woohyun_** _._

They had a good laugh over it, until Myungjin Hyung came running toward the room, talking to someone on the phone with a terrified expression.

“Oh, Hyung! You finally come back! Did you buy me the americano?” Sungyeol welcomed the older man with wide grins.

“You brats,” Myungjin Hyung said, shaking from head to toe. “YOU ARE FUCKING USING THE ADMIN ACCOUNT OF THE FUCKING FANCAFE YOU IDIOT!”

Sungyeol paled. Oh my God, he forgot that Myungjin Hyung is a PR staff, in charge of social media!

He exchanged a look with Woohyun and Myungsoo.

“We are screwed”

-

 

 

The mitigation team arrives five minutes later, consisted of five other PR staffs with half done make up and murderous look.

“We don’t start working before 9.30!” one of the women shouts. “Who the hell did this kind of idiocy in their own fancafe!”

Sungyeol, Woohyun, and Myungsoo quickly excuse themselves from the room before the sleep deprived, overworked, and not-that-highly-paid staffs realize that they are the cause of this mess.

But before they get to hide, Sunggyu, Sungjong, Hoya, and Dongwoo who have just arrived find them and corner them in one of the empty studio.

“You are five minutes away from explaining yourself to Sajangnim,” Sunggyu says. “So, you better run your reasoning with me first.”

And then the first scene of this fic happened.

-

 

 

The mitigation team comes up with excuse of “hacking by anti-fans”.

Sungyeol, Woohyun, and Myungsoo have to buy coffee and breakfast for the entire PR staffs for a month.

They also have to give Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong a bundle praise-coupon. With a coupon, they can make Sungyeol, Woohyun, and Myungsoo praises them in their own social media.

They also have to apologize and write a letter of apology to be posted in Woollim’s internal notice board.

But at least, CEO Lee Jungyeop doesn’t want to send them to the military early.

 

 


End file.
